The New Kid
by Koneko Shoujo Sarah
Summary: A very cute Fic about all the FAKE boys in high school. Please read, reveiw too! =^-^=
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE, nor the characters, yadda yadda yadda. As if you didn't know that. Don't bother sueing me, i don't have any money for you to have.   
Warnings: Shounen Ai.   
  
Part 1: The New Kid.  
  
  
The classroom was quiet. Everyone had their nose in their history book as the teacher was writting things in his notebook. Knock Knock. There was a knock at the door. The teacher got up from his seat and made his way to the door to open it. In the doorway stood a young boy. His hair was a dark blond, but his eyes were very dark. He had a nerdy-look to his face, but that made him attractive. Everyone looked up as the teacher beagan to speak.   
  
"Class, this is your new class mate." he turned to the young boy. "Introduce yourself."   
  
He blushed and started to introduce himself. "My name is Randy Mclain."   
  
"Does anyone have any questions to ask Mr. Randy?" the teacher asked.   
  
One young man in the classroom raised his hand. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was very handsome and butch looking.   
  
"Anyone else?" The teacher said, not calling on the boy.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Swann! That's not fair! I have a question! Call on me!" the boy whined.  
  
Mr. Swann sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Dee. What do you have to ask? Let's hear it."  
  
Dee stood up and looked straight at Randy. "Are you oriental? You've got dark eyes." he asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Randy started. "I'm half-japanese."  
  
"Do you have a Japanese name then?" Dee continued the questions.  
  
"Y-yeah, it's Rio."  
  
"So you don't like being called Rio?"  
  
"I don't really mind."  
  
"Okay, Rio it is. I'm going to call you Rio." Dee said as he sat down.  
  
Rio blushed and he looked at the teacher. Dee just stared at Rio and smirked. Mr. Swann looked at his seating chart to find an empty seat for Rio. "There's only one free seat, Mr. Randy. And it happens to be the attatched seat to Mr. Dee." He then pointed to the seat. All the seats had another seat attatched to it, that way they woulden't take long to choose partners for school assignments.   
  
Rio blushed deeper as he walked through the desks to get to his new seat. As he took off his jacket, Dee examined his body. He was wearing a pair of slightly tight blue jeans and a button up shirt that had three buttons on the top unbuttoned. Rio sat his schedual on his desk and looked at it. Dee looked on with him. 1-2-3-4-5-6! Dee thought. They had six classes together.   
  
Dee took out a peice of paper and wrote on it, flipped it upside down, and slid it over to Rio. Rio looked at Dee, then at the paper. He flipped it right side up and read it.   
  
Hey Rio. I'm Dee Laytner. Where'd ya' move from? Japan?   
  
Rio took the pencil from Dee's hand and Responded. Nah, I came from California.   
  
Dee took the paper from Rio and squinched at it. Then wrote somemore.   
  
What? I can't read your hand writing! Right bigger!   
  
Rio read that and laughed under his breath. Sorry, I tend to write fast sometimes. I said "Nah, I came from California."   
  
Really? My cousin lives there.He said it's kinda dull out there. That true?   
  
Well, it can be boring.   
  
Why'd ya come to NY anyway?   
  
Well, it's kind of personal. But it was because of my mom's boyfriend.   
  
He wouldn't leave her alone?   
  
Close, but not quite. He wouldn't leave me alone.   
  
Wow. What did he try to do?   
  
Then the bell rang and everyone left. Rio stood up and looked at his schedual. "C'mon, you've got the next class with me." Dee said. Rio followed him to his next class.   
  
Dee at down in one of the empty seats. "We don't have assigned seats in here. Sit beside me." Rio sat beside Dee and blushed. Is this guy hitting on me? I can't tell. He is cute, though. "So, what did he do?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your mom's boyfriend. What did he do?"  
  
"Oh! Well, he kinda-" but the bell cut him off before he could finish.   
  
The teacher finished writing on the board and turned around. "Hola, class. How is everyone this morning?" Only a few people answered her with "Bueno..." She began to call the role. When she finished she looked up and saw Rio. "Are you new?" she asked him. "Yes ma'am." Rio answered. "Well come up here."  
  
Rio stood up to walk over to the teacher. Dee couldn't help to look at his body. Oooo! He is soooooooo hot!! I hope he likes me too, I'd like to get him into bed. Dee thought as he watched Rio talking to the Teacher.  
  
After the Teacher got his name down on her attendance sheet she told him to go sit down. When Rio sat down Dee had to fight the strong urge he had to put his hand on Rio's thigh.   
  
It was like that all period, they didn't get a chance to talk and Dee just kept thinking about what he'd like to do to him.  
  
The next period they had different classes. Dee had wood shop, whereas Rio had journalism class. Dee showed Rio where his class was and they went their seperate ways. But even though they weren't together, they were both thinking about eachother. Both thinking different things, but thinking of eachother none the less.   
  
I wonder if that Dee was hitting on me. He might have just been being friendly. But he seemed kind of flirty. 'Course, that could have just been my imagination. Oh, I wish I could tell!  
  
Sorry, but Dee's thoughts are X-rated and would be illegal to see in most states. ^-^  
  
Nothing else really happened until 7th period, gym class. That was the class that Rio met Berkley Rose, a senior. One of the most popular boys in the school, even though everyone knew he was gay. People were talking earlier and betting if Berkley would take a Liking to Rio.   
  
Rio sat in the boys dressing room alone, Dee wasn't in class yet.   
  
"Konichiwa, Rio-chan." Rio heard a deep sexy voice say in japanese to him. Rio looked up to see an older guy standing in front of him. He had short blond hair and glasses. But the glasses made him look sexy. Assuming the boy knew japanese, Rio said "Anata dare na no?" The boy laughed nervously and sat down beside Rio. "Heh heh...I don't speak to much japanese. So I don't know what you just said." Rio smiled and said "I said 'Who are you?'" The bell rang. "OOOOHHHHHH!!! DAMMIIIIIIT!!!!!!" Dee screamed. "IS THE TEACHER IN THERE?" he yelled to his classmates. "No, he's behind you." The gym teacher said, standing directly behind Dee. Dee slowly turned around and smiled nervously. "Ah! Hey Mr. Bathe! My, you're looking good today! Eat those wheaties this morning?" Mr. Bathe stood there unamused by his remark. "Cut the crap Dee. Where's your pass?" Dee coughed. "I don't have one. Are those new gym shorts? Nice!" Mr. Bathe looked at his watch. "Dee, don't change the subject..." And they continued to argue as Berkley started to hit on Rio.  
  
"I'm Berkley Rose. I've been hearing about you from some of my friends." Rio was flattered that people were talking about him, but confused why people were talking about him. "Hearing about me?" he said. "Yeah," Berkley started. "My female friends were telling me how cute you are. Hmph. They weren't exaterating, you are as cute as they said you were." Rio blushed. Boy, it was hard to tell if Dee was hitting on me, but this Berkley guy IS hitting on me without a dought! "Have you heard about me from anyone?" Berkley asked Rio. "Ummm...I think as I passed this girl I heard some girl comment on you. I think I heard her say your name." Rio replied. Berkely scooted closer Rio and put his hand on his thigh. Rio blushed deeply and looked around. No one was paying attention to them and Dee was still being yelled at by the teacher. "So, what do you think of me?" Berkley whispered in his ear softly. "B-B-Berkley...?" Rio muttered.   
  
Just then, Dee was sent into the dressing room. He spotted what Berkley was doing and ran over to stop him. "Hey! Rose! Leave him alone!" Berkley just smirked at Dee. Then...He....Well...He kinda....Okay! I'll just tell what he did exactly. He reached his hand out and grabbed Dee by the colar of his shirt, pulled him closer and kissed him. Now, he didn't di this out of love or anything. He just kisssed poor Dee because he knows Dee hates him and he wanted to annoy him. Everyone in the locker room froze, some in shock, most just were grosses out.   
  
"DEEE-SENPAAAAIIII!!!!" JJ screamed as he ran towards Dee. JJ latched himself onto Dee with the death grip from Hell and yelled some more. "Dee-senpai! How could you let him kiss you?! I thought you loved me!" Dee struggled to pry JJ loose. But it was no use. "JJ! Get off of me! I-DO-NOT-LIKE-YOU!!!!!!!"   
  
It was from that moment that Rio Mclain knew his new school was FAR from being normal.  
  
  
Soon to come-Part 2: Dee's sleepover! 


	2. Dee's sleepover!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FAKE boys. I'm just making them do stuff that they would normaly do, just made 'em younger ^.^ Please no sueing, unless you want all the money i don't have.  
Warnings: Shounen Ai! (Yay!)A little bit of Drama....Did I say shounen ai???  
Authors Notes: Hello fellow FAKE lovers! Please forgive me for taking so long to write this! I've been busy!   
  
Part 2 Dee's sleepover:  
  
Rio had been in his new school for about 4 weeks now. Rio and Dee are real good friends now. Rio has developed a crush on Dee, but is afraid to express his feelings. Dee's lust has turned into love. Berkley's lust for Rio has turned into a crush. And JJ's love for Dee couldn't be greater.  
  
  
Dee and Rio sat in Homeroom. It was another typical day. Rio was doing extra credit for all his classes, Dee was thinking about some extra credit Rio could do for him. You know, what they do everyday in Homeroom.  
  
Think think think! Dee was thinking. Use this to your advantage! Mama is away for the whole weekend. Your best friend is hot...really hot. You could possibly invite him over to your house this weekend for a sleep over. Then you could make your move! Oh yea, it's all coming together! Dee started to cackle evily.  
  
Rio regarded him with a look of horror. "D-Dee..." Rio nudged him. Dee stopped his maniacal laughter and gave the teacher a 'Please don't give me D-hall..' stare.  
  
Mr. Swann, their home room teacher, sighed and rolled his eyes. Dee took that as 'Fine, I won't this time.' and he smiled in thanks.   
  
The day also went along as it normaly did. JJ with his random tackles of doom on Dee. Dee eyeing Rio *all* day long. Rio being mister goody goody. And Buck trying to make his move.  
  
By the end of the day, Dee had gotten enough courage to ask Rio to spend the night.   
  
He ran up behind Rio as he was walking to the bus to go home. "Rio! Wait a sec!" He yelped.  
  
Rio smiled. "What is it, Dee?"  
  
"Well," he started. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the night at my place this weekend. If you're not to busy that is."  
  
The half-Japanese boy shrugged. "I'm not busy. I don't see why not. I'll ask my mom when i get hom and give you a call, okay?"  
  
And with that, Dee nodded, trying to hide how utterly excited he was.   
  
***  
  
When Dee got home he ran to his phone and sat down. He was planning on staying there until it rang. Unfortionattly for Dee, that was a half-hour. And he sat there at the phone all that time, not even complaining to himself.   
  
When it rang, Dee picked the phone up before the first ring could finish. "Hello!" he greeted Rio into the phone. And he didn't actually know for a fact that is was Rio, but he didn't care.  
  
"Hey, Dee. It's me. I asked my mom if i could spend the night." he said in his normal cheery tone.  
  
Dee blinked waiting for him to finsih his though. "And?"  
  
"I can. It's just i won't be over until about six. Is that alright?"  
  
He glanced at the clock that sat in the mantel. 4:30... "That's fine! Are you gonna call before you leave? Or are you just gonna show up?"  
  
"Umm..I'll call." Rio said after thinking a few moments.  
  
Dee was practicly glowing, he hadn't felt so happy in a long time. "Okay, Rio! See you!" He sang into the reciever.  
  
"Bye!"   
  
*Click*  
  
Dee stood up slowly, took in a deep, calming breath. "YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSAAAAA!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
For the next hour and thirty minutes he was running around his house making sure everything was absolutey perfect. Well, he was more like dancing around his house as he did it. Singing alittle song to himself.  
  
"I got a Rio! Not-" Points infront of himself. "Rose! But me! Oh yeah! He's mine!" was basicly what the song consisted of.  
  
And like he said he would, Rio called telling him Dee that he was leaving and would be over shortly.   
  
***  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Dee was in his bedroom when he heard the door bell. He ran like crazy to the door, stumbling over everything and slipping on the wood floor with his socks. Tripping down the stairs, he ran face first into the door.   
  
He opened it rubbing his nose to see his beautiful friend. He had wanted to answer the door and seem sexy while he did it. But that plan didn't work.  
  
Rio chuckled a bit. "Gravity giving you a bad day?"   
  
Dee smiled and showeed Rio in. He took Rio's bag and ran it up to his room.   
  
As Dee was upstairs in his room. Rio took the liberty to look around downstairs. He was somewhat digusted with the condition of the apartment. He couldn't bear to see what Dee's room would look like.   
  
Dee slid down the railing of the stairs and landed. Rio noticed and took a look of panic on.   
  
"Dee! You might hurt yourself! You shouldn't do that!"  
  
Dee just chuckled. "I do it all the time, Rio. Nothings gonna happen to me."   
  
"But still..."  
  
The smile grew one Dee's face. "Worried about me?"  
  
Rio blushed. "Well, you are my friend..."  
  
*Maybe he does like me afterall...* Dee thought.  
  
END Part 2.   
  
Soon to come, Part three "Dee! Don't touch Rio! You're mine!" 


	3. Dee! Don't touch Rio! You're mine!

Diclaimer: They aren't mine. They belong to Sanami Matoh-sama. No sueing please ^^  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai! Whee!  
  
Authors Notes: Okies, I'm gonna try to finish this this whole series soon ^^ I have then all done, now I just have to work up to it. And to that person who asked me not to make it a lemon, I'm not planning on it. The most that might happen is making out...if that. Just losta shounen ai! GLOMP is a tackle-hug for those of you who don't know. I use it in the story, so I'm just letting you know.  
  
Summary: Well, in the begining, everything is going Dee's way at the sleepover. Rio isn't fighting him, he's actually showing interst in Dee. But JJ finds out from someone that Rio is spending the weekend with Dee. Of course he can't stand for that, so he goes over...  
  
Part 3: "Dee! Don't touch Rio! You're mine!"   
  
A few hours has passed since Rio came over for the sleepover. Dee had been flirting as much as he could without scaring Rio off. Such as brushing up against him, and touching his in ANY way possible.  
  
After a while, they were watching TV in the living room. Dee did that classic *stretch* thing and his arm ended up around Rio's shoulders.   
  
Of course Rio popped off the couch, but after some reasuring of he's just being *friendly*. Rio sat down again and Dee coiled his arm around his waist this time. Rio didn't jerk away though.   
  
The two sat like that for a while, until Dee decided he'd try to take it up another step. He turned his head slightly and glanced at Rio, who was still watching TV. Raisng his hand from his lap, he moved the hair away from his ear and proceeded to blow in it. Rio became aware of this immidiently and pushed Dee away.   
  
"Dee! What are you doing?" Rio asked, blushing deeply.  
  
Dee smirked and inched closer. "Don't play dumb, Rio. I know you like me." he leaned in to try to kiss his neck.  
  
Trying to get away, Rio ended up on the floor. Dee followed, instantly on top of him.   
  
"Don't be so shy.." Dee breathed. He attempted to steal a kiss.  
  
But of course, Rio dodged it. "Dee! Cut it out!"  
  
He blinked a few times. "What? Am I moving to fast for you?"  
  
"What!? No! That's not it! Friends don't try to make out with eachother!!" Rio replied.   
  
Dee grinned stupidly. "Then I don't want to be your friend. Be my boyfriend?" he purred.  
  
Rio became furious at that. "What!? You're a boy and I'm a boy!!"  
  
His stupid grin grew wider. "I know. Which makes it all the better!" He tried to kiss him again. This time, Rio didn't move out of the way fast enough. Of course Rio wasn't just laying there letting Dee kiss him, he was putting up a fight. Kicking his legs and attemting to push Dee off. But Dee was stronger then Rio and he couldn't get him off.  
  
~~MEANWHILE~~  
  
JJ was sitting on a bench in a park. He was doodling little pictures of Dee onto a napkin that came with a hot dog he bought for a little snack. He was planning on going over to Dee's apartment later, for a surprise visit.  
  
Humming happily and doodling away, he was almost ready to get up and make his way to Dee's. But who would walk by? Who else? Buck.  
  
He noticed JJ as he did walk by, he always that JJ was an attractive boy, so he stopped to talk to him. "Yo, JJ."  
  
JJ looked up. "Hi Berkley-senpai."  
  
He sat down on the bench beside him, pretty close beside him too. "What are you up to?" he asked in a flirty, sexy voice.  
  
But JJ is only devoted to Dee, so he doesn't even note the tone of Buck's voice. "I'm just about to go to Dee's."  
  
Buck sighed, it was worth a shot to get JJ for a quick score. But he seems to only like Dee. "I don't think Dee will apreciate that." Yes, Buck knew that Rio was sleeping over. He was following Rio around, watching him when Dee asked him to.  
  
"He usually doesn't like my visits. But it's no problem, I'll win him over someday." JJ was determined to make Dee his. He believed he could do it too.   
  
Buck shook his head. "That's not what I mean. He has company."  
  
A jealouse look came over JJ's face. "Company?"  
  
Hmm..Maybe this would be a good way to make Rio's his. He was certain that that pervert Dee was making a move, and based on Rio's behavior, Buck was sure Rio wasn't going for it. If he told JJ, JJ would most likely go over to Dee's and make a big comotion. "Yes, that new kid, Rio, is sleeping over at his house. I think they're lovers. Yup, they're probaly in Dee's room right now. Clothes thrown all over the room, the smell of musk in the air, both of them screaming out eachothers name's." He looked over at JJ to see if that had the effect he hoped for.  
  
And it did, Jealousy took over JJ. He leaped to his feet. "If they are, it won't go on for long! I'm going to go over there and make sure of it!!" and with that, JJ dashed towards Dee's apartment. Buck stood up and tried to keep up with him, he wanted to watch.  
  
~~BACK TO THE REAL ACTION~~  
  
A few minutes of Rio's struggling, somehow Dee managed to get Rio to actually calm down and kind of get into it. But Rio was being very shy. He had never done anything like this, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Dee was basicly doing everything though, Rio just layed there and grouned everyonce in a while. Nothing really hard core was going on between them though. Their activities consisted of the two kissing, and Dee kissing his neck to his colar bone. Rio wouldn't let Dee take his shirt off. And everytime Dee tried to give Rio a hicki, Rio'd stop him.   
  
Dee was just happy to get a little action. But before he could try to kick it up a notch (thank you Emeril), JJ was pounding on the door. Not saying anything, just beating the door down.  
  
Dee gave Rio a quick peck on the lips. "Just a sec, baby. I'll be right back." Another peck and he hopped to his feet and skipped to the door.  
  
Rio popped back on the couch and was blushing insanely. He straightened his hair and brushed himself off. 'I can't believe I just did that...' he thought. He was still unaware if he liked it though.  
  
Dee walked over to the door. "Who is it?"   
  
"JJ! Let me in!!" JJ holared.  
  
"JJ!? Get the hell out of here! I'm not letting you in!"  
  
With that, JJ jumped right through the window in Dee's living room.   
  
Rio a few times. 'Riiiight...' he thought.  
  
"Dee-senpai! My love!" JJ said as he spotted Dee at the door. He glomped him. "Dee-senpai! Don't touch Rio-senpai! You're mine!"  
  
And Buck was standing outside the window, peeking in and laughing. His plan had worked.  
  
  
Soon to come; Part 4: Forget it happened... 


	4. Forget it happened...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, and we can enjoy yaoi/shounen ai together.  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai.   
  
Authors notes: I am SO sorry everyone! My compie DIED! I just got it back! I'm working on the Ficcie again though! ^^ Also, this one is kinda short, and nt the best of my work, but the next one is interesting!  
  
Summary: After the two had their *moment* together, Dee is certain he has himself a new boyfriend. But Rio, being the shy boy he is, isn't thinking the same way Dee is. He wants to forget it all happened and just be friends. But since Dee won't give up, Rio begins to avoid Dee. How will this effect Dee? And while Rio is keeping away from Dee, will Buck make another move?  
  
Part 4: Forget it happened...  
  
After a half of hour, Dee finally got JJ out of his house. He sighed in relief and plopped himself down by Rio on the couch and churred.   
  
"Rio-Baby..." Dee whispered as he nuzzled against him.  
  
Rio didn't want anything like this between them though. He just wanted a friend. "Dee...Stop it!"  
  
Dee blinked a few times. "Huh..?"  
  
"Dee..I don't like this. I just want to be your friend." He pushed Dee away from him. "So just stop trying to win me over. It won't work."  
  
How could Dee accept that? Rio *was* his. And Dee knew it. "What are you talking about, Baby? How could you not like it?" He said with a smirk and tried to get close to Rio again. But This time Rio pushed him hard.  
  
"Knock it off!" Rio didn't like to be so mean, but he had no choice really.   
  
Dee became sort of confused. The two were *just* making out. Now Rio is telling him to stop? "What's the problem?"  
  
"M-my problem is..you're always flirting with me and hitting on me. I don't like that Dee. I think of you as a friend, nothing more. So I don't want us to do anything like we just did again. Forget it happened, okay? I will." Of course, not a word of that was true.  
  
"Forget about it? How can I do that?" He smiled and tried to kiss him again. Dee was persistant, but it should pay off some day.  
  
Rio stood up. "Dee! You just can't take no for an answer can you?" Rio ran upstairs and grabbed his bag. He walked over to the door and was about to leave.   
  
Dee was instantly at the door to stop him. "Rio! Don't go!"  
  
"I'm going home, Dee. I'll see you in school on monday." Rio said, sounding upset. Then he was gone.  
  
Dee thought for a moment. You just ruined it...He left because of you... Dee growled. "DAMMIT!!"  
  
On monday, Dee did see Rio at school, but they didn't talk. Rio was making sure to keep his distance. And of course JJ and Buck noticed this. Buck was thrilled, JJ wasn't sure what was going on though.  
  
It went on until seventh prd, Gym class.   
  
***  
  
"Rio..."   
  
Rio turned around slightly, reconizing Dee's voice. "H-hi, Dee..."  
  
Dee wasn't sure what to say exactly. He thought he had everything planned, but he couldn't remember any of it now. "Rio...I...Why are you avoiding me!?"  
  
He wasn't sure how to answer it. But surely Dee knew the answer. "You know why..." he spoke softly. Rio didn't look into Dee's eyes, not all day. He was really upset about what happened.   
  
"Look Rio, I'm sorry about what happened! I shouldn't have tried forcing myself on you so much! But you don't have to cut off all contact with me! We're friends...I can't help it if I like you more then that...I'm sorry...."   
  
Rio was silent. What could he say to that? He did feel rather bad though. Dee was...special too him. But he didn't know how to express that to him. "Dee...I'm sorry too..We can still be friends, right?"  
  
Dee's face lit up. "Ofcourse!" and with that, Dee hugged Rio, rather tightly.  
  
Rio is shy, quiet, and sweet. Dee is loud, obnoxious, and eager for some action. Can the two actually make a couple?   
  
Soon to come! Part 5: "What's happening to me..?" Rio's all torn up! 


	5. What's happening to me...? Rio's all to...

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.   
Warnings: Shounen Ai, angst and jealousy XD  
Authors notes: Took me so long to get in the mood to write again. Sorry guys! Plus, this one isn't as cute as the others, but they'll get cute again ^_^  
Summary: Rio can't understand what's happening to him. He keeps dreaming about a certain someone. ::winkwink:: He can't stop thinking about this person either. It's tearing him apart.  
  
Part 5: "What's happening to me...?" Rio's all torn up!  
  
Can't see...Too blurry...His hands...all over my bare body..These sensations...What are they? Oh! I think I'm going to--  
  
Rio's eyes popped open. "Just a dream..." he breathed. The fourth one this week... he added mentally.   
  
A light sweat was covering his body, his erection throbbing. ...When are these dreams going to stop....? He asked himself.  
  
***  
  
Later that morning, Rio was walking to school by himself, still a little dazed out from the dreams and his feelings. But just like every morning, Dee was dashing down the street trying to catch up with him, he slept in again.   
  
"Rio! Wait for me!" he holared as he sped towards him.  
  
He didn't even hear him, he was too deep in thought to. Dee managed to catch up with him. "Rio!" Dee pouted, "Why didn't you stop and wait?"  
  
Not even looking up, "Oh, hi, Dee..." he said lowly. He was too ashamed to look at him, those dreams he was having, those wonderful dreams. How could he look him in the eye again?   
  
"Rio..? You okay man?" Dee asked, concern in his voice.   
  
"...Fine...I'm just fine..." he glanced up to see Dee's handsome face, full of worry for his friend. He didn't want to look up, he just couldn't help himself. His eyes were so...beautiful. His heart began to beat faster as he looked into those eyes. He felt faint for a moment and had to stop, burrying his face in his hands, dropping his books onto the pavement.   
  
Dee stopped imediently. "Ryo, what's wrong??" He asked as his friend stood before him, looking as if he were going to fall out. Dee put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sick? Maybe you should go home..!"   
  
Rio whispered his words. "I'm not sick..." Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. Then suddenly jerked out of Dee's touch. "I'm fine. Let's go to school." He said, already walking again.   
  
Dee wasn't convinced. Something was bothering Rio...but what? He started to walk again and the two didn't speak all the way to school.   
  
***  
  
"Laytner!" Dee heard as someone pushed him from behind. Dee turned around, ready to start swinging when he saw Buck.   
  
"Rose!? What the hell are you doing pushing me for!? You want to fight!?" Dee yelled.  
  
Buck looked angry. "Maybe I do! But first answer me a question."   
  
Dee crossed is arms. "Fine, what is it?"  
  
"What did you do to Rio!? He's so lifeless! Did you try to rape him or something!? He won't talk to me!!"  
  
Well, at least it isn't just me...Dee thought. "I don't know what's wrong with him! He's doing the same thing to me!"  
  
Buck wasn't really expecting to hear that Dee was getting the same treatment. "W-well, he's you're best friend! Find out what's wrong with him!" Buck snapped.  
  
"Don't you think I tried? I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with him, stupid!" Dee holared as he stormed off.  
  
Buck snorted and went to his next class.  
  
***  
  
Seventh period...Last class..Good, I can't wait to go home. Rio thought.   
  
Buck was already in the locker room, but he was on the opposite side from Rio. Rio wouldn't talk to him even if he tried so he decided to leave him alone for a while.   
  
Dee walked in *just* as the bell rang. He smirked up at his gym teacher. "I'm not la~te!" he teased and went to sit by Rio.   
  
Maybe if I act like nothings wrong he'll talk to me. Dee thought. "Hey, Rio!" Dee sounded so cheerful.  
  
Rio looked up at Dee...He was so handsome..."Hi, Dee.." he smiled slightly looking in his light eyes. Lookng into his eyes, it hit him. I like Dee. I might actually love him.. Rio blushed slightly when he thought that, smiling more, his eyes shimmering slightly.  
  
Dee was so happy to see him smiling. "Are you okay now? You were just so--weird today."   
  
Rio nods. "I'm fine now. I just couldn't figure something out. But I know now." he said with a soft smile.   
  
From across the dressing room, Buck saw that Rio was smiling and talking to Dee. He was so jealous of Dee he couldn't stand it. He grinded his teeth and pushed his glasses up his face. "I will make you mine, Rio Mclane." he mumbled to himself.  
  
END PART 5  
  
Soon to come, part 6: (I haven't figured out what it is yet O.o Give me a day or two, I have no life so I'll think of it) 


	6. Buck's got the wrong idea...

Disclaimer: No own...No sue O.o  
Warnings: Shounen ai, Some forcful lovin... O.o   
Authors notes: I give all of you permission to beat me for taking so long to update...I deserve it -_- AND BIKKY IS INTRODUCED IN THIS ONE!!!! THANK YOU WHOEVER SUGGESTED BIKKY FOR A LITTLE BROTHER!!!! And I know it makes no sense since Rio and Bikky are different races, but just--play along alright? O_o REMEMBER, BUCK IS ONLY ACTING THIS WAY BECAUSE HE THINKS RIO LIKES IT!!! o.o ::hopes this doesn't get uber ammounts of flames::  
Summary: Berkely thinks Rio is a "pushover" and all he needs is some force and he'll come running to him.  
  
Part 6: Buck's got the wrong idea...  
  
Buck sat in his room, pouting. He just can't understand why Rio wants that *Laytner* boy.   
  
~It doesn't make any sense! I'm better looking than him...I'm more charming...Nicer...popular! What does he see in him!?~  
  
Buck tried to think...What was it that Dee did differently then he did...? He's more direct...That's for sure. He makes moves ALL the time... Could that be what Rio likes? A man who takes control? Does he enjoy to be dominated so? Hell! Buck could do that no problem! If forcfulness is what Rio wants, that's what he'll get from Buck!  
  
************  
  
Later, at school during home room, Rio and Dee are sitting beside eachother, holding hands under the table. Earlier Dee was trying to feel up on Rio's leg, but he decided to settle with hand holding when Rio squeaked.   
  
Dee scooted closer to Rio. "Riooooo..." He whispered. "Come to my house after school...Mama is going to be working late today..."  
  
Rio pouted. "I'm afraid to be in the same room with you, Dee Laytner. Besides, I can't today. I have to watch my little brother."  
  
"That kid's a brat! He's so mean to me! Just let him stay home alone and choke on things he finds on the floor!" He grunted.  
  
Rio picked up his loose leaf note book and bopped Dee on the head with it. "Don't talk about him like that. He's a sweet little boy! You're just mean to him!"   
  
Dee slumped in his chair, letting go of Rio's hand and crossing his arms over one another. "You're meeeeaaaan!" Dee whined.  
  
"Oh hush up. That couldn't have hurt." Rio snapped back and gathered his things together, knowing that home room was almost over.   
  
Outside the classroom, Buck was standing. He skipped his homeroom class, making sure he saw Rio this morning. ~Rio...You will be mine today. I'm going to be your first...~ Just as Buck began to drift off into fantasies about Rio and himself, the ringing of the bell snapped him back to reality.   
  
And now he waits patiently for the class to be dismissed and for his beloved Rio to come out..  
  
And eventually he did, Dee by his side. They were walking very close... Buck glared at the site. "Hey, Rio!"   
  
Rio looked up from hearing his name. He spotted Buck. "Ah, Berkely. What is it?" Rio asked as Dee made a face at Buck.  
  
The blonde ignored him and went on talking to Rio. "I'm coming over to your house today. There is something we must discuss." The statement was clearly a demand. Rio wasn't even sure if he said no that Buck would have listened.  
  
"Uh...Alright, Berkely.." Rio replied.  
  
With a smirk, Berkely turned and began to walk away. So far him being forcefull was coming along nicely. Rio not even attempting to refuse convinced Buck of his suspicions...even though he was wrong. And was going to find out the hard way.  
  
***********  
  
"Randy! You're it!" the four year old, Bikky, squealed as he tagged Rio lightly and dashed away.   
  
Rio giggled and chased after him, allowing his little brother to get away. "I'm gonna get you!" Rio teased.  
  
Bikky squeeked and his little legs carried him into the kitchen, where he dived under the table and pulled the chairs around so Rio couldn't fit.   
  
Rio walked in the kitchen. Of course he knew where Bikky was, but he acted like he didn't, just to amuse Bikky. "Bikky? Where did you go?"  
  
He could hear Bikky trying not to giggle under the table. Rio stalked over to the table. "Bikky? Hm...I can't find him. I guess I'm just going to have to eat his favourite icecream all by myself." He pretended to sigh.  
  
"Ah! Bikky wants some too!" Bikky exclaimed as he tumbled out from under the table.  
  
Rio pounced on his younger brother and tickled him like crazy.  
  
The four year old squealed and squirmed in his older brothers grasp when suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Oh! I forgot! My friend is coming over!" He said as he left Bikky and went towards the door.   
  
Bikky followed him close. "Friend? Not that Dee boy right, Randy? He's so mean to me!"   
  
Rio laughed and reached down to fluff Bikky's hair. "No, you've never met this friend. His name is Berkely. Be nice to him, okay?"  
  
Bikky nodded cutely, and with that, Rio opened the door. And it was Buck, standing there looking rather--mean.  
  
Bikky automaticly didn't like him..He stepped closer to Rio and clinged to his leg.   
  
Berkely didn't wait to be invited in, he just waltzed on in. "Who's the kid?" he asked, upset that Bikky was there.  
  
Rio shut the door and walked over to Berkely, dragging his little clinging brother along. "This is my little brother, Bikky.." He nudges Bikky. "Say hello to our guest."  
  
Bikky wrinkled his nose and pouted. "I don't wanna! He looks mean!" With that, Bikky ran into his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
With a sigh, Rio apologized for his younger brother's actions. "I'm so sorry about that. He's usually--well...He's usually rude. We should be happy he left." He chuckles a bit and looks up at Berkely, who looks unamused.   
  
"Rio..." was all he said before he forced Rio against the wall, pinning him to it.   
  
Rio didn't struggle at first. He was too shocked. That was the last thing he expected to happen. "B--Berkely! What are you doing!?" he screeched as he began to squirm in Berkely's grasp.  
  
Berkely slipped his knee between Rio's legs, forcing them open. "I know you like this sort of thing.." he breathed. "So I'm going to give it to you..." Before Rio could respond, Berkely forced a rough kiss on Rio.  
  
His eyes shot wide. "Mmph!!" Rio tried to jerk his head to the side, but Berkely just used his body to press Rio to the wall and held the younger boy's face in his hands.  
  
The kiss was deepened and Rio tried with all his might to push Berkely away. He almost wished Bikky would come out of his room, at least then he'd have a distraction and could try to get away.  
  
Rio began to grow tired from trying to fight Buck off...He wasn't even effecting Berkely with his efforts.. Rio whimpered into the kiss, which was still going on. His arms went limp by his side...It was only a kiss after all, he decided to let him finish.   
  
But--by stopping his struggling, Buck assumed Rio liked this. He smirked inwardly and released Rio's face, breaking the kiss. He just stared at Rio, his body still pressed close to his.  
  
Rio imidietly jerked his head to the side, breathing hard. His face was bright red. "Berkely....Get out of my house...."  
  
Berkely smirked. "Hn, baby? What was that?" He said as he began to grind his hips against Rio. "Want me to leave before we have our -fun-?"  
  
Rio gasped from the grinding. As hard as he tried it kind of--turned him on.. He hated it though. "B-Berkely! Knock it off...! Please!" he cried as he tried again to shove the older boy away.  
  
"Oh, you like to play hard to get too?" He chuckled. "I like the way you play.." Another chuckle and he starts to nip at Rio's neck.   
  
Rio squeaked. "Berkely! If you don't stop I'll scream!!"  
  
He was paid no attention too. Berkely litterally tore Rio's shirt open and dives his hands inside.  
  
Taking a deep breath to scream, Rio was cut off with another kiss. Rio made muffles cries into the kiss and closes his eyes tightly. A few tears slipped out when he did. He began to cry as he was kissed.  
  
Buck stopped. He was utterly shocked. "...Do don't like this? But I thought--" He stepped back and watched Rio slide down the wall. He was wrong...He hurt him...Hurt his Rio! "I--I didn't mean to..."  
  
Rio didn't even bother to glance up. "Berkely...Please...Please leave..." he whispered.  
  
Buck lowered his head and nodded. He muttered a "Sorry...." and he let himself out.  
  
Rio wiped his eyes and replayed what just happened in his mind. How could he ever face him again? Should he tell anyone? Keep it to himself? He stood up and shakily walked into his bathroom. Examining his face in the mirror. Splashing some water on his his face with sighed. "Dee...." He whispered, wishing he were there to hold him, to comfort him.  
  
Suddenly Bikky came running out his room crying. He had smashed his finger in one of his toys. He instantly ran to Rio and sobbed. "Randy!! I hurt my finger!" he yelped.  
  
Rio leaned down and examined it. It wasn't bleeding or anything. "Oh, you're okay." He then kissed Bikky's tiny finger gently and ran it under the fosset. "Better?"  
  
Bikky sniffled and nodded. "Yes...Thank you..." he said as he hugged his brother.   
  
Rio smiled, feeling alot better and hugged him back. He then lifted him up and began walking into the kitchen. "Ready for that icecream now?"  
  
Bikky bounced in Rio's arms eagerly. "Yeah! Yeah!" He practicly sang.  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Bikky was stuffed with icecream and napping on the couch. The television was turned on and some cartoon was playing. Rio was in the kitchen, washing the dishes he and Bikky just used. He hummed softly, he's practicly forgotten the -incident- with Berkely Rose.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, Berkely was at home, locked in his room, kicking himself for what he had just done. "You ruined your chances with him..." He let out a long, sad sigh. He really thought Rio wanted to be dominated like that..  
  
He couldn't get the image of Rio crying out of his head. ~I made him cry...I'm such a terrible person....~ Buck thought as he slowly curled up in his bed, hugging himself.  
  
  
  
END PART 6  
  
Coming soon! Part 7: Be my boyfriend, Rio!  
  
((No, they aren't dating yet... -___- ))  
  
Don't kill me for this chapter! And don't hate my Buck O.o 


End file.
